


Lonely Night

by AnonymousElement



Series: Metall/u/rgy [29]
Category: Metall/u/rgy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousElement/pseuds/AnonymousElement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't want this to set a precedent; Selenium loves parties. She just loves Indium more.</p></blockquote>





	Lonely Night

"If this is a party," Selenium wondered, "Why aren't I having any fun?"

The usually verbose woman stood by the punch bowl, clutching her purse and checking her watch at regular intervals. Despite everything, she couldn't get into the mood to enjoy herself. The answer to her question was obvious.

"Because Indium isn't here, of course."

As social as she was, Selenium would never have dreamed of attending such fantastic events before she met her glamorous girlfriend. Her enthusiasm tonight was diminished by the fact that, at the last moment, a phone call from work pulled Indium away from their planned date. Indium insisted she still go out and enjoy herself, which Selenium was finding to be an uncharacteristically difficult proposition.

After a few more minutes of waiting, Selenium politely excused herself and hurried home. The apartment was dark when she arrived. _She must not be home yet_ , she thought. Selenium sighed and reclined on the couch. _What's up with me tonight? I wonder how obvious it was. Is it unattractive? I don't want to seem desperate_ -  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Indium unlocking the door and stepping into the apartment.

"Selenium, are you home?"

The moment she entered the room Selenium wasted no time throwing her arms around her.

"What's gotten into you?"

"I don't know," Selenium admitted plainly, resting her head on Indium's shoulder.

Indium smiled softly, in a way that only one special person could elicit from her. She silently admired how beautiful Selenium was in her pale orange dress, and then imagined how she would look without it.

"Let's go to bed, okay?"

-

Selenium gazed at Indium with an air of adoration. Her face in profile, flushed and framed by her short, dark hair, eyes fluttered shut, her short breaths punctuated by gasps, the slope of her neck; the whole of her body responding to her touch. Finally content with how her night was going, Selenium snuggled up against Indium's bare breasts.

"I'm all yours, kitten," Indium murmured, stroking her long hair.

Selenium wasted no time showing her just how much she had missed her.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't want this to set a precedent; Selenium loves parties. She just loves Indium more.


End file.
